7 pm
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Dave gets bored while his summer break is starting and when Jade decides to call him and comes over to fix his AC, he thought that she would be interested in him but she pushes him back and leaves him completely mad and pissed off.. but only in his mind. Jade/Dave. Contains french kisses, strong language and a bit of nudity. Rated M. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **Okay no, I just didn't lurk around or was being lazy, it's just.. I lost my ability to write complete new fanfics. But eh.. Enjoy this one anyway. Since I didn't wrote a Jade/Dave-fanfic yet, I shall do that now! Enjoy~

* * *

Envy.

This is the word that causes him to shudder. Sure, Dave Strider is the coolkid and we all know that. But when it's going about that word, then no one can really calm him down.. except her. He has known her for quite a long time right now, but if he would have the chance to go out with her, he wouldn't take it. Sure, Jade is a really nice and gorgeous girl, but that's not the thing here. It just doesn't matter to Dave. He likes her, yes, but loving her is a different story which doesn't exist in a lifetime.

Oh yeah, what is he doing right now?

Laying in his bed. Bored out of his mind. It's summer and the summer break has just begun - heck, it's been one week in which he just was laying around in his bed without any idea of what he should do now. His friends are living far away - except Jade, but this is another story - , so he can't visit them. Sure, there's always skype and other shit, but hell, the real life is much more interesting. He slowly gets up, only wearing boxershorts, and decides to grab a pack of ice cream which Bro always is buying at the store next to their apartment. Walking out of his room, he steps into the kitchen and - to his honest surprise - Bro wasn't here. Much better is, that the whole apartment is empty as hell. Oh yes. He knew for sure that Bro is always spending the whole summer at his girlfriend's house, so the whole apartment belongs to Dave and Dave only - well only for _this_ summer.

He grabs a whole pack of strawberry and yoghurt ice cream and heads towards his room, but only to make him jump out of his fucking skin. There's someone calling him on skype. Why the hell would someone call him on skype on a really hot summer day at nearly 6 pm? Oh well. He slides over the floor and sits down in his chair, while opening the package and peeking at the monitor.

Jade Harley is calling you.

Oh.

Oh shit.

He is fucked.

Nontheless, he accepts the call out of the blue and leans back while grabbing an ice cream from the pack and opens it, while waiting for the webcam to load. Of course he has a webcam since he's so cool and all yet-

"Hey, Dave!"

Her sweet voice is going through his ears and he honestly wants to say something as well, but he already has the ice cream in his mouth, nibbling lightly on it while waving with the other free hand. Jade giggles as she saw him and moves closer to the webcam, then gazing into his eyes. "I've never saw your eyes before.." And then he realized that he just made a big mistake.

Could this day get any worse?

Sighing, he sticks the ice cream out of his mouth, placing it on the wrap thing where it was before and sighs again, as Jade looks at him, stunned and completely lost in his red eyes, so he closes his eyes for a little while - as long as Jade would shout something. But she only snorts and pouts afterwards, while moving around for a bit. He opens one of his eyes, smirking slightly. "Hey, Harley."

"Hi, Dave." She says softly in a sweet, genuine voice while Dave swirls around a bit on his chair, sticking the ice cream back into his mouth and eats it whole while Jade starts thinking about something. "Say, Dave.."

He finishes his ice cream as soon as she started speaking to him and swirls around again, probably for the last time. "Yeah?"

"Your chest is quite sexy." She giggles, while looking at his chest which is naturally tanned and obviously naked. He smirks, while looking at her chest and couldn't help saying but, "Yours too. Quite a nice view, eh?" She laughs brightly, then stops right afterwards while she starts to lift her bikini-top a bit and Dave could feel that it's getting hot. "Oh shit, my AC is broken again."

She rolls her eyes in a cute way, then she blinks a bit while asking, "Should I come over and help you fix it?"

Well.. he quite had to think about that. While he is sitting there, with only his boxers on and skyping with the cute, adorable Jade Harley, he thinks that sounds kind of.. good. They could hang out afterwards if she has time. He only nods and says, "Five minutes.", then she hangs up and Dave gets up to walk to the entrance door and as soon as the doorbell starts ringing, he opens the door and smiles at the person in front of him. Jade looks as cute as ever, even on skype is she way cuter than in real life, but he wouldn't ever admit it.

"Where's the AC?" She asks and as Dave was showing her the way, she walks through the hallway, then stopping at his brother's room and bends down to look at the AC. Dave was bending just above her and it was obvious as hell that she's nervous. "Well, guess we can't fix that again." She shrugs with her shoulders while laughing nervously.

"You didn't even make a move." He says calmly, still above her.

She turns around a bit and her nose nearly touches his nose and as soon as Dave leans in a bit, she wraps her arms around his neck, then kissing him. He didn't pull away, all he did was pulling her towards his room and pushing her on his bed, not even breaking lip contact_ once_. He slowly licks over her lips with his tongue and as her lips parted a bit, he slides his tongue in and after wrapping it around on hers, he slowly starts sucking while grabbing the back of her head, then kissing her harder. Jade slowly grinds against him and as his hands slowly sneaked to her hips, she breaks the kiss.

"I want this to be serious, Dave.. so my first time should be romantic, after all." Heck, what is she talking about? He just started having all the fun and yet, she pushes him away? But he smiles, while dropping down next to her. "I promise, you'll get your romantic time."

She smiles, taking his hand and intertwines her fingers with his and moves it to her mouth to blow a kiss on it.

"I'm glad you said that." Jade looks at him, smiling.

"Yeah. I want you to be happy, that's all." Dave looks back at her, smiling back.

_Well fuck._

Turning his head around to the clock next to his bed, he sighs a bit, before looking back at her. It is now 7 pm and heck, he is pissed as hell.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't want to write a sex scene, because again, no ability = no good fanfictions. But I'm planning to write another Jade/Dave-fanfiction!


End file.
